


Souznění

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 1





	Souznění

,Všichni jsou mrtví, kapitáne. Slunce bylo příliš blízko, nemohli to přežít."

Poslouchal jsem Spockovo hlášení jako v mlze. Mrtví... Stovky mrtvých. Muselo jít tu planetu nějak zachránit. Proč jsem sakra na nic nepřišel? Proč? Stárnu snad? Není už má paměť natolik bystrá, aby zabránila nejhoršímu? A co když selžu znovu? Ohrozím Enterprise?! To nesmím dovolit. V minutě jsem se rozhodl.

,,Rezignuji na post kapitána hvězdné lodi. Velení je vaše, pane Spocku." štěkl jsem po svém prvním důstojníkovi a chvatně opustil můstek.

  
Spock zůstal nehybně zírat na místo, kde ještě před chvíli seděl kapitán James T. Kirk. Pohledem zapátral po přítomných.

,,Pane Sulu, warp 7. Pokračujte v původním kurzu." podal rozkaz. Poté rozvážným krokem zamířil k výtahu. Musel si promluvit se svým přítelem. Bylo pravdou, že smrt tolika lidí ještě kapitán nezažil, ovšem jeho vnitřní síla by si měla poradit i s takovýmto problémem. Snad dokáži jeho rozhodnutí zvrátit, pomyslel si Spock a vešel do kapitánovy kajuty.

Vystřelil jsem z můstku jako namydlený blesk. Byl jsem rozezlen na nejvyšší míru. A jen na sebe. Mohl jsem za celou katastrofu jen já sám. Kapitán, který zaviní smrt tolika lidí, už není kapitánem, ale vrahem.

Vpálil jsem do své kajuty. Většinou jsem uměl vztek držet na uzdě, dnes však ne. Praštil jsem pěstí do stolu, až se zatřásl. Bolest jsem nevnímal, jen jsem cítil, jak umocňuje touhu něco zničit, stejně jako jsem byl zničený uvnitř sebe. Nevraživě jsem se podíval na opodál klidně stojící židli. Natáhl jsem se, že s ní mrštím o zem.

,,Jime," zastavil mne jistý tón prvního důstojníka.

V mžiku jsem se otočil a našvaně se na něj podíval. Neměl jsme v úmyslu, se nechat přemlouvat. Ovšem výraz pana Spocka k mému údivu nebyl neutrální, jakým býval. Znal jsem jej dostatečně dlouho, abych i tu velmi malou změnu na jeho tváři zaznamenal. Vypadal ustaraně. Ale ani Spockova proměna můj vztek neodehanala.

,,Jime, to rozhodnutí bylo velmi nelogické vzhledem k tvé kariéře a..."

,,Seberte se a jděte s tou vaší logikou zpět na můstek. Nepotřebuji vaše kázání." přerušil jsem jej vztekle.

,,... a nefér vůči vaší posádce, která vás uznává i přes některá nepříliš dobrá rozhodnutí," nenechal se ten studenokrevný důstojník vyvést z míry. Tak nefér? Co ten může vědět o férovém jednání? Na prvním místě logika, pak dlouho nic a až někde v dálce se mu na žebříčku hodnot rýsuje férovost. Tenhle člověk mě bude poučovat?

Stále jsem měl ohromnou chuť něčím hodit a nejlépe se trefit do toho stoicky klidného Vulkánce. V hloubi duše ve mne ale začalo hlodat svědomí... Vždyť on se mi snaží jen pomoct.

,,Posádka potřebuje velitele a toho stejně dobře jako ve mne, nalezne i ve vás." odsekl jsem, odmítaje Spockovi přiznat, že nade mnou začíná mít navrch.

,,A nezapomínáte na něco, Jime?" pozvedl Spock jedno obočí.

Zamračil jsem se a přiměl svou rozčarovanou mysl pracovat. Díval jsem se do tmavě hnědých očích a hledal odpověď v nich.

,,Na mne, kapitáne."

Naklonil jsem hlavu na stranu a pozorně si Spocka prohlédl. Kam míří? Co on?

,,Nevykládejte mi tady, že nesvedete sám velet vesmírné lodi." ušklíbl jsem se posměšně.

,,To se vám ani sdělit nesnažím, pane." pohnul obočím Vulkánec. ,,Nepomyslel jste na to, co znamenáte pro me?"

Překvapeně jsem zamrkal. Hlavou mi prolétl zmatek z položené otázky, jenž byl následován studem. V návalu vzteku, smutku a sebelítosti jsme zapomněl na to, že Enterprise není jediná, kdo mě potřebuje. Spock byl mým přítelem, ale nikdy mě nenapadlo, že i já pro něco znamenám. Potřásl jsem hlavou nad svou zabedněností.

,,Jime, snažím se vám říct, že..."

,,Já vím, co mi chcete říct, Spocku," skočil jsme mu znovu do řeči. ,,Že mě máte rád a nedokážete si život beze mne představit?" usmál jsem se mírně.

Spock přerušil oční kontakt, spustil obočí a napjal se. Poznal jsem, že nyní bojuje jeho lidská polovina s tou vulkánskou, která nechtěla ani za nic přiznat, že něco jako emoce extistuje. Ve vteřině jsem se rozhodl, kterou polovinu teď potřebuji. Můj vztek byl nadobro pryč, když jsem viděl, jak se mi můj přítel snaží říct, i proti vlastnímu vychování a přesvědčení, že jsem pro něj více, než jen nadřízený.

Zkrátil jsem vzdálenost mezi námi. Dotknul jsem se Spockova ramene, druhou rukou jsem jej pohladil po tváři a přiměl jej, aby se mi podíval do očí. Vždy jsem cítil, že je mezi námi nějaké pouto. Bližší a intimnější, než které mě poutá s Kostrou. Ale nevěděl jsem, jak a kdy se projeví. A teď tady bylo.

Díval jsem se do Spockových čokoládově hnědých očí, vnímal vřelost, kterou mi tím pohledem posílal. Možná za to mohla Vulkáncova schopnost telepatie, že jsem po chvíli cítil veškerou náklonost, kterou ke mně můj přítel choval. Vplula do mého těla, objímala a hřála zevnitř. Srdce se mi rozbušilo, krev se mohutně rozproudila, tepala mi ve spáncích, až se mi zatočila hlava.

Už jsem nemohl jinak, tolik krásných emocí na mě bylo moc. Přerušil jsem oční kontakt a nenapadlo mě nic jiného, než Spocka obejmout. Složil jsem své ruce za jeho krkem, přitiskl se hrudníkem na ten jeho. Ani jsem nedoufal, že by mi můj projev citů oplatil, ale tady se ukázala má občasná zbrklost v matematice. Prostě jsem se přepočítal. Dlouhé ruce se omotaly kolem mého trupu a držely se, jako by mne už nikdy nechtěly pustit.

Nevím, jak dlouho jsme tam stáli a užívali si přítomnosti toho druhého. Nezáleželo na tom. Dnes došlo k něčemu, co nelze ani slovy popsat. Bylo to uklidňující a zároveň elektrizující, nabilo mne to energií, obnovilo vůli, kterou jsem tak moc potřeboval. Ale co, když...

,,Kdykoliv, Jime. Jsem tady jen pro tebe." uslyšel jsem zašeptaná slova, po nichž se mi dech zadrhl v krku.

Ještě více jsem stisknul objímané tělo. Přišlo mi, že si v tuto chvíli naprosto rozumíme. Chápeme, že jsme důležití jeden pro druhého. Jsem Slunce Spockovy planetární soustavy, on je mým středobodem vesmíru. Cítil jsem se šíleně šťastně, že právě já jsem dostal to privilegium, být Spockovým přítelem. Mám před sebou ještě mnoho důležitých misí, které budu podnikat pro flotilu, pro svět. Ale já už svého cíle dosáhl.

Jsem jediným člověkem, kterému je umožněno poznat celou duši polovičního Vulkánce.


End file.
